1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with an enhanced aesthetic appearance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices, etc. were developed as flat panel display devices that eventually replaced cathode ray tubes (CRTs) which were the initial display devices.
In such flat panel display devices, a large-sized screen has been realized by reducing weight and volume, and quality has increased by continuously researching and developing response time, image quality, etc.
Recently, in terms of technology and design more appealing to consumers, research and development of flat panel display devices are increasingly required. Therefore, the demand for an enhanced aesthetic design, which can induce consumers to buy by appealing to the consumers' sense of beauty, is progressively increasing.
However, due to structural characteristics, the related art display devices have a limitation in enhancing an aesthetic appearance. Hereinafter, limitations of the related art display devices will be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view illustrating a related art display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art display device includes a display panel 10, a backlight unit 20, a lower case 30, and an upper case 40.
A liquid crystal panel is illustrated as an example of the display panel 10, and includes an upper substrate 11, a lower substrate 12, an upper polarizer 13, and a lower polarizer 14.
The backlight unit 20 is disposed under the display panel 10, and supplies light to the display panel 10.
The lower case 30 and the upper case 40 accommodate the display panel 10 and the backlight unit 20, and act as an outer case of the display device.
However, since the lower case 30 and the upper case 40 are necessarily used, the related art display device has a limitation in changing a design.
Especially, since the upper case 40 covers a top edge of the display panel 10, a bezel width of the display device increases, causing a degradation of an aesthetic appearance. Also, a step height is formed between the upper case 40 and the display panel 10, and hinders realization of various aesthetic designs.